Revealing Surprises
by HollyShadow
Summary: This is how I imagined Leo would find out Chris is his son. Some P&L. COMPLETE!
1. Some Come And Some Go

**This is** **my first fan fiction, so I hope you all like it. **** Oh, and Piper knows about Chris being her son, along with her sisters. Leo is the only one that is clueless. This is basically how I imagined Leo would figure out the Chris is his son. **

**I own Charmed and the rest of the world! No, I really don't own it, but what can I do about that? ::sighs::**

****

The suspense in the air of the Halliwell Manor was killing Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They had no clue who had taken Chris and were afraid of what the demon _was_ doing or _had_ done to him. 

"We have looked through the book like ten times, it has nothing on the demon!" Phoebe exclaimed as she stood up and started to pace.

"Well, maybe we missed a page or something." Phoebe stopped pacing and looked at her sister. "No, I'm absolutely sure I looked at every page, every paragraph, every little letter in the whole book Paige!"

Paige stood back in shock. None of her sisters had ever screamed at her like that. Phoebe suddenly saw the hurt expression and changed her tone. She knew she sounded mean but she was getting impatient, the truth was, all three of them were. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you. I guess I'm just," she stopped for a second to choose the right words to say, "worried. Like you and Piper are."

There was suddenly a small lull as none of the sisters spoke. Piper who had been quiet during the whole morose barrage of words decided to break through the awkwardness.

"Well, if we can't find anything in the book we go to the next best thing: Leo."

Both of her sisters looked at Piper as though she was growing a second head. They both knew very well that Leo hadn't seen Piper in 7½ months and that he didn't know that Piper was pregnant with their child, Chris. Piper had decided not to tell Leo about him because he had already had a hard enough time leaving one child. She didn't want him to suffer with the thought of leaving two this time.  
  
"What? We need to get Chris back somehow and fast too, so we need Leo. How else do you suppose we get at least some clue on where he is and who has him?" Piper asked rhetorically.

She knew they didn't know anyone else and that there was nothing else they hadn't tried. She had them cornered and they weren't going anywhere, not this time anyway. Finally, Piper saw the salient expression on their faces; defeat.

"You win," both her sisters surrendered, "I hate it when you're right." Piper smiled triumphantly, "See, well, I usually like it. Oh, and because I won, you two get to be the ones who call him down here." "I hate you," Paige commented as she looked at Piper.

Piper's smile widened, "No you don't, you love me." With that Piper stood up and started walking up the stairs, "I'll be checking up on Wyatt while you two get to work."

After Piper was out of site Phoebe looked at her youngest sister.

"Do you think she enjoys doing that to us?" Paige thought about it for a second before replying, "I have one word for you: hormones. Plus, she is pregnant you know how pregnant women get, but I guess she kind of does take some pleasure of it all." Phoebe rolls her eyes a bit then stands up.

"Better start calling Leo." "Yeah, I wonder how he is going to react when he sees Piper. Oh, and better yet when he find out who Chris really is." Phoebe bites her lip a bit and looks up toward the ceiling, "It's going to be some showdown, but let's think about that when we have to right now. Let's figure out how we are going to save our nephew." Paige nods to her sister and links arms with her as they both head toward the attic.

"Leo! Leo! LEO!" Piper had to laugh as she heard her sisters try to call Leo. They both have been at it for about 10 minutes now and he hasn't orbed yet. '_Guess he must be really busy_,' Piper thought as she cleaned Wyatt's diaper. She was worried. Worried about Chris, Wyatt's safety, and worried about Leo's reaction toward her being pregnant with their child.

"Leo! Please, we really, really need you right now!"

Sighing, Piper picked up a content Wyatt from him crib and decided to go help her sisters summon Leo from wherever he was up there.

"God, Leo if you don't orb here this second I'll personally go up there and," Phoebe didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she saw Leo finally orb into the attic. As Paige and Phoebe got a good look at him, they noticed he hadn't changed in over 7 months! Leo was wearing a white- Elder robe and looking cheerful as ever.

"Phoebe, Paige, nice to see you! Now tell me, how can I help you?"

He looked at both girls then his eyebrows connected in confusion, "Where is Piper, is she okay?" Paige looked at Phoebe and vice versa. Phoebe prodded Paige with her finger to tell him something, to answer him. "Piper? Piper is fine, she is just... you see she is ....," Paige looked at Phoebe for help, but Phoebe seemed to have found the fading, old, wallpaper interesting and couldn't respond or acknowledge her sister.  
  
"Paige! Piper is what?!" Leo was panicking. _'Was Piper okay? Where was she? Is Wyatt with her? Is Wyatt okay_?' A million questions filled his head as he changed his gaze from Phoebe to Paige.  
"Okay guys, I'm here, I'll help you call for....," Piper stopped herself as she entered the attic, Wyatt in hand. In the middle of the attic floor was Leo, in the flesh so to speak. Leo turned around to see Piper, a very pregnant Piper.  
"Leo." Piper's voice seemed to have disappeared, all she could do is stare. Yeah, she was the one who told them to call him, but it didn't change the fact that she loved him and still had feelings for him. Paige and Phoebe both grimaced, this clearly wasn't the way the girls thought Leo would fine out about Piper.

"Piper is pregnant," Phoebe finished for her sister.

-------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? It's the worst story every written? Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm happy to hear you like the story! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! :) You guys rock! **

_"Piper is pregnant," Phoebe finished for her sister._

No one spoke, the air in the atmosphere got thin as icy. Everyone looked at each other, as if they were all afraid to speak, afraid to come back to reality for a minute. Suddenly, Wyatt, who was still in Piper's arms orbed into the hand's of his father. He gave a prodigious giggle and smiled wickedly. That seems to have made everyone gather their emotions in place, at least until later. Leo looked from Piper, her tummy, to his son in his arms and hugged him. He couldn't believe how much he had missed his family. The meager amount of icy left broke and disappeared. Piper breathed in deeply before gathering enough courage to walk over to Leo and her sisters.

"Hi Leo," her voice a bit strained and hoarse, "glad you could make it." 

He looked at her in the eye, thinking of how stupid it was of him to have left her. After all they fought to be together, he just left her, the woman he loved the most. His mind was frozen with surprise. _'Piper is pregnant, Piper is pregnant.' _His mind kept repeating, each time making him realize it more.

Finally, reality hit him full force, _'Piper is pregnant!' _

After a few deep breaths and built up enough courage to say something he opened his mouth to speak. "H..how, d-did that happened? When did, I mean.., Piper you're pregnant!"

Phoebe had to giggle at Leo's expression, "Wow, keen eye Leo."

Piper didn't know what to say or how to act. They had a lot to talk about, but not right now. They had to figure out who had Chris first.

"About 7 months ago, in the Ghostly Plane, you, Piper. Any of this ring any bells at all?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh"

"Yeah, I know we have a lot to talk about Leo, but we need to talk the issue at hand right now," Piper said.

Paige decided that this was a good time to butt in. "Speaking of important issues, we have a major one in our hands right now. That's why we called you." 

Leo turned from Piper to Phoebe and Paige as he gave Wyatt to Piper so she can put him in his playpen.

"A demon took Chris. We have looked in the Book of Shadows already, we found nothing, and well, you are the next best thing so, here you are."

Leo's eyes widened, "When did this happen?"

Piper walked back to her sisters as they stood in front of Leo. "This morning, were watching some TV and then we heard a crash coming from here. We came to check on it and we found a demon here and Chris too. There was some kind of force field that we couldn't pass to get to the demon and Chris. Then, suddenly the demon shimmered out with Chris in hand," Phoebe told him, recalling all she saw.

"You didn't get a premonition of this happening?" he questioned as he gestured to Phoebe. "No," she answered as she lifted her hands up as if to say _'I'm innocent'_, "I didn't, which now that I think of it, is quite strange. I usually get some kind of warnings before things like this happen." She looked at both her sisters and Leo with a confused look.

"Okay, anyway, tell me what he looked like and I'll go check and see if anyone up there knows anything," he ordered the sisters. As they told him about the demon he couldn't help but steal looks at Piper. She looked as beautiful as ever, even more now that she is pregnant. Leo, being an Elder and all, was surprised as to how Piper's aura had grown more colorful and bright. "It's the baby, it's _**my**_ son," he thought. After the girls were done explaining he left to check with the other Elders about the demon. 

"Do you think he'll come back in a few minutes or in about an hour?" Paige asked as she walked over to a chair to sit.

"Don't know, but what I do know is that I'm famished," Piper said as she started to walk to the attic door. "Oh, I'm right there with you sister!" Phoebe commented as she jogged over to Piper. "Paige, you coming?" Piper asked as she grabbed Phoebe to stop her from going downstairs. Paige shook her head, "No, I ate a big breakfast this morning, I'm still kinda full." She rubbed her stomach and looked over at little Wyatt who was still at his playpen playing with his toys, "I'll look after him while you guys pig out," she teased. Piper and Phoebe gave her a funny look and turned to leave, Phoebe chose to run, "Hey, wait up Speedy Gonzales!" Piper screamed as Phoebe ran past her and down the stairs. All Paige did was laugh at her sister's remark.  
  
After about one hour Leo came back. He went to Magic School and got some books from there that he though would help the girls. "Did you find out the thing's name?" Piper asked as she flipped through some pages in one of the many books in front of her. 

"Yeah, his name is Lascari. He is one of the Source's favorite demons." Paige made a confused look, "Why?" Leo looked at the sisters not knowing how to break the news, "He is one of the most powerful demons, he has killed more than 50 witches." The Charmed Ones were bewildered, in awe. "Are you kidding me?" Phoebe asked, of course in a rhetorical manner, "50?!"

"Looks like this fight isn't gonna be pretty," Piper remarked as she looked at her sisters. "Well, we better get ready and get prepared for one tough battle. Do you know anything else Leo?" "They told me more, but it's all kinda elusive so that's why I brought the books, to clear things up, to find out more." 

"Well, let's get reading!" Phoebe ordered as she clapped her hands together.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I promise, I'll update soon! I have the next three chapters written. Oh, and the more reviews the faster I updated!! :) **

**xox Holly Shadow (Liz)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Here is the next chapter! See, I told you I would update soon. :) Oh, and _Kata Malfoy_** **that was a total mistake, I just noticed it. Thank you for pointing it out.** **I would like to thank all of you that reviewed, more than 5 reviews a chapter! Wow! Have a mention you guys are awesome? Cuz you are!**

**I definitely don't own Charmed, I wish I did though. **

**......On with the story ......**

****

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Underworld Lascari had Chris shackled with ropes inside a cage. He looked like he had given quite a fight with the demon because he had blood coming from his nose and mouth. His head was drooping to his chest and was kneeling on the floor. Lascari was summoning some of his minions. He didn't want to leave the whitelighter alone, afraid he might try to escape. Lascari had five of his minions in his cave and giving them instructions on what to do.

"Under no circumstances do you let him out! Do you understand?!" he asked as he walked near the cage where Chris stayed. His followers only nodded as approval.

"This is the Charmed Ones whitelighter, he gave a fight, but I was victorious as always." One of the other demons in the room gave a confused look and asked, "Why do you want their whitelighter? I mean why didn't you just attack them, sabotage their witchy lifes right there." Lascari's face changed from content to furious. "How dare you question my actions! Do you think I'm stupid?! That I don't know what I'm doing?" His eyes turned red with anger and suddenly, without warning, he conjured up a fireball and hurled it at the minion who questioned him. He looked around, "Any more questions?" The other demons shook their heads and kneeled for Lascari who smirked. "That's more like it. Oh, and to answer the pathetic question the idiot asked, I need the whitelighter for bait. They'll be coming here looking for him soon and when they do we'll be ready. They won't be able to just scry and call for him, that's what those crystals are for," he motioned to four glowing crystals surrounding the metal cage. He isn't going anywhere, and also, that's why I called you. I wanted you to make sure he doesn't try anything. I will be out looking for a darklighter, just in case the Elder comes with them too. It's better to be prepared. Savvy? "We understand master," came the reply from all his minions.

They all stood up as Lascari shimmered out. "I don't know about you guys but I am tired of him. We are much stronger then him together, we don't need him," one of the demons there rebuked. The others stared up at him, he wanted to start a mutiny.

Inside the cage Chris was analyzing the three demons . He was planning an escape, trying to figure out how he could escape, alive.  
  
He lifted his head high enough to see where the demons where located, if he could just untie his hands he could have a chance, but not until then. Until then he was stuck there till the other came looking for him.

We can see Phoebe's head lying on top of one of the many books on the small table many of which are open. She clearly has been asleep for a few hours now, like Paige who is sitting on a corner chair with another book on the ground. Piper had gone to put Wyatt to bed some hours ago and went to sleep herself. Leo was the only one up at this point and decided that they had gathered as much information on Lascari as possible and it was time to start working on the vanquishing plan, spell, and potion. He took the ingredients for the potion and orbed out trying to find them all.

About 7: 30 am Phoebe started to stir awake. She saw Paige and went to wake her too. They both decided to clean the attic a bit and after that themselves. Piper woke up to Wyatt's cry of hunger. She changed him then when downstairs to make breakfast and feed Wyatt. A few minutes later Paige and Phoebe both came downstairs and ate along with Piper.

"Have you guys seen Leo?" Piper asked as she started to put her dishes inside the dishwasher. "Now that I think about it, no, I haven't but I also didn't see the list of ingredients for the potion so I assumed he went to find them," Phoebe answered as she took a sip of coffee. Paige who was leaning against the counter concurred. "So, Phoebes do you think you can make a spell?" "Yeah, but I think I'll take awhile because I have to have the wording just right and plus, this dude is strong so I have to pack an extra punch to it." At that moment was when Leo orbed in with all the things they needed.

"Right on time Leo," commented Piper as she saw him orb, "we where just discussing the vanquishing spell." "Great, because here is everything for the potion," he said as he set them all down on the kitchen table. "Okay, well, Piper you and Leo work on the vanquishing potion and Phoebe and I will work on the spell," ordered Paige.

Piper and Leo just looked at each other before starting to organize what they needed. After not seeing each other for in months and not spoken to each other, it seemed very awkward to be in the same room together, and worst of all, alone. Paige and Phoebe went up to the attic because they said 'it would be quieter and they needed to concentrate' but Leo and Piper both knew they just wanted to leave them alone. They decided not to waste any time and started to work immediately.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, that's all you get for now! Update and you'll get more. :)**

**xox Holly's Shadow (Liz)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is the update! :) Three days in a row, I think I'm spoiling you guys. What do you think? Lol. Oh, I've just started working on another fic at the moment. It's a P&L one too. For all the Piper and Leo fans. **

**Do not, I repeat, I do not own Charmed. **

** ......... And here is the new Chapter for you all ..........**

After they had mixed all the ingredients they had to let it cool for a few minutes then put them in vials for each of the girls. While Piper was filling up a vial it slipped from her hands and fell to the floor smashing to the ground.

"Great, just great," she mumbled sarcastically as she bends down to pick up the broken shards of glass. 

As she grabbed a piece it cut her hand and small drops of blood flowed freely to the floor mixing with the potion.  
  
"Careful, here let me heal that for you," Leo offered as he bend down to her level and grabbed her bleeding hand. "No," she refused as she took her hand from him, "it's just a small cut. I don't need healing. No personal gain remember, you as an Elder should know that."

She coveted to touch him, to kiss him like she used to, but now that he was an Elder, one of them, one of the people she hated and despised the most. She resisted the urge to kiss him, as he was just inches away from her.  
He looked at her, he could tell she was hurt, not physically, but by the look in her eyes. He could clearly tell, and he hated it. He hated when she was sad, but what he hated the most is that he was the one who was making her feel this way. He wished he could just make all the pain go away like he once tried to, but in the end she hated him more.

"Come on Piper, please, just let me heal that for you. I don't care about personal gain," he persisted as he tried once more to grab her injured hand. 

He knew she still loved him, like he loved her. With the same passion and emotion as when they first met each other. She looked up from where her gaze was on the floor to him. She saw those green-blue eyes stare back at her chocolate eyes. She finally allowed him to heal her hand not breaking each others gaze. He couldn't resist, she couldn't resist. It had been so long since they had shared a kiss. She leaned forward as he did.

When their lips finally touched it was like magic. They didn't want to part, they just wanted to stay like that forever, in their own world there. Where they didn't need to worry about anyone else and there were just the two of them, but both of them knew that good things never last forever. That's when the kiss broke. Their gazes broke and both of them stood up. Leo looked to see Piper but quickly turned as she looked at him.

"Listen," she played with her hands nervously, "I'm sorry, it.. it just happened."

"No, I'm the one that should apologize, I should have asked, I mean, I didn't mean to, well.., I-I did."

She finally looked at him again, this time with a soft smile on her face.

"I miss that."

"Yeah, me too."

Suddenly, Wyatt burst into giggles as he stood in his little chair and watched the whole scene. Piper's smile widened and Leo laughed. He orbed out of his chair and into the harms of his father. "So, how is the other little one doing?" he asked her as he pointed to her tummy. 

"Oh, this little guy is just fine, he has a very mean soccer kick I'll tell you that," she laughed as she rubbed her stomach.

He looked at her strangely. "How do you know it's going to be a boy?"

"Oohh, it's just a feeling," she replied with a smile.

"Here, take Wyatt. I'll clean up the mess," he offered as he gave his son to Piper and started picking up the pieces of broken glass off the floor and cleaned up the potion with a towel.

Meanwhile, up in the attic Phoebe and Paige were finishing up the spell. After re-reading the spell and making a few changes in the wording they decided to let Piper and Leo have a few more minutes alone. "How do you think it's going down there?" questioned Paige as she paced. 

"Well, I think they are solving their problems just fine. They are both adults I think they can come up with a compromise or just talk in a calmly matter." Paige chuckled at the remark and decided to add a little joke, "That or they're making out on top of the kitchen table."

"Okay, I think they have had enough time for themselves. I would gladly let them have all afternoon if not for a very special whitelighter who is trapped somewhere in the Underworld," Phoebe said standing up and walking downstairs, her younger sister following.

They both found Leo on the floor cleaning the mess and Piper playing with Wyatt. The potion was ready and in some vials.

"Hey, you guys done?" Piper saw Phoebe and Paige enter the room, "Yeah, how about you guys? Finish the spell?" Phoebe lifted up a piece of paper, "Yep, all done. All we need to do now is orbed down there, fight, and get Chris back." 

Leo finished cleaning up the mess and shook his head, "It's easier said than done. We better be careful."

Paige looked surprised, "We?"

Leo smiled, he wasn't going to let them go down there alone, and now that Piper was pregnant he was going to protect her. "Yeah, what did you expect? I'm not letting you guys out of my site."

"Okay, well, everyone ready?" Piper asked as she put Wyatt on the ground.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Leo orb Wyatt to Morris' house. He'll baby- sit Wyatt while we go get Chris back." Leo did as Piper told him and came back.  
"Let's go save Chris," Leo told them as he grabbed Piper's hand and orbed her to the Underground Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and they orbed out too.

Once they got there they saw Chris in the cage protected with demons. Suddenly, the four of them hear an evil voice. 

"Nice of you to come and join your little whitelighter here."

They all turned to face Lascari as he chuckled mysteriously.

"Attack!" he ordered his minions.

He had summoned ten more of his demons and they were all ready to fight. They were all ready to kill.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**I think that's a good place to stop. Don't you? **

**You review I update .. that's how it works. Have I told you guys that I love reviews? Well, I do, I love an adore your reviews! :) Until next time!**

**xox Holly's Shadow (Liz)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Umm.... I kinda didn't like some parts in this chapter. You guys tell me what you think in your reviews. ;) Also, I have about two chapters in the P&L story I began the other day. I'll post it after I get about 4 chapters written. And I got another idea the other day for another story, so now I'll be writing 3 stories. **

**_I don't own Charmed, yada, yada, yadaaa!_**

Seconds after Lascari ordered his minions Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo where fighting for their lives. Leo was tackling two of them while Paige tried to keep them from getting to her by orbing around the room. Phoebe found her kick box training very helpful because she could easily doge and block all the swings and kicks they hurled at her. Piper in the other hand, with her power of freezing and combusting molecules kept the minions at bay from her and the baby. Lascari saw that his minions were failing so he decided this would be the perfect time to bring in his backup.

Chris who had gone unconscious from trying desperately to untie his bindings and being too weary finally awoke from the sounds of the entire racket. He could see his family beating the other demons and a smile crawled to his face. Piper had blown up another minion before she saw Chris. She took the opportunity that no other demon was coming after her to go and try to get him free.

"Mu-," Chris stopped himself from saying mum after he remembered that Leo, his father, was still in the same room, "Piper! Move the crystals!"

Lascari turned quickly toward the sound of Chris' voice. He saw Piper trying to get Chris out of his cage and looked confused.

"Mu?" he whispered quietly, "_what does that mean_?" He though for awhile while looking at the witches and his demons fight. Then, from Piper to Chris, and from Chris to Leo.

"_That's it! Our little future whitelighter here is the future son of the Elder and the witch! So if I just kill the witch I can kill him. The Power of Three will be broken and I would get a very good reward from the source. Everything works out this way_," Lascari though as he kept watching the scene in front of him with pleasure and delight. 

Suddenly, the darklighter that Lascari had contracted orbed in.

"I'm here, now what do you want me to do?" he asked. 

The demon looked at the darklighter and chuckled, his plan was working.

"Shoot the Elder first so he can't heal anyone else," he pointed to Leo, "and then, shoot the pregnant witch." The darklighter looked surprised and confused.  
"Why the witch?"  
"Because she is carrying a half breed, you shoot her, she dies along with the kid inside her," he explained as though talking to a mere child. "Sounds like a good enough reason. This is going to be fun," he laughed and summoned his crossbow. 

The crossbow's arrows are tipped with poison that can kill anyone with whitelighter blood. Draklighters are the exact opposite of whitelighters and go after future whitelighters. The darklighter aimed and fired.

Meanwhile, the group had only 3 more demons left.  
"Okay, let's finish these guys," said Paige as she saw the demons standing up from where they have been kicked to by the girls and Leo. 

None of them notice the crossbow being fired until Leo suddenly yelled in pain. His scream startled the Charmed Ones and Chris and all were surprised to see an arrow had penetrated his shoulder and blood began to spring from his wound.

"Leo!" they all screamed and ran to help him. 

Chris looked around trying to find the source of the arrow and spotted both evils. His face controlled with anger. Suddenly, he got a shock of energy and started to pull and struggle with the ropes. He got one hand free and started to work on the other. He looked again at the demon and darklighter when he saw the darklighter begin to aim again. He saw who he was aiming for and screamed in horror:

"MOM!"

Piper looked at Chris and saw him in tears trying desperately to get free then quickly turned to where his gaze was. All she saw was a line fly across the room and the rest was darkness. Chris had gotten himself free and ran trying to get out of the cage. As he touched the cage an electric shock hit him, but that wasn't gonna stop him. "Mom!" he yelled again as he again threw himself at the cage.

The shock threw him back but he persisted and again hit the cage. He banged his fists into the cage and screamed in rage. Tears ran freely from his eyes and unto the dirty floor, but suddenly he grabbed his stomach in pain. The last thing he heard before darkness over came him was the sinister laughter from both the darklighter and Lascari.

Leo was on the floor barely conscious when he heard what he though was the word 'mum.' He looked up from his spot on the ground to see Chris banging and screaming.

_ "Who is he referring to? Mum?"_ he wondered. 

He was becoming more and more tired the second, but he took a second to glance at were Chris was looking and saw Piper on the floor a darklighter's arrow in her chest, unconscious, heavily bleeding, and barely breathing.

"Piper," he mumbled as he tried to crawl to her but his tries were in vain. 

Then it hit him, full force, Chris was screaming for Piper, he was screaming for his mum. He tried to progress everything, but he was too weary. Soon darkness succumbed him too.

------------------------------------------

**Ok, there you go. You see that beautiful little purple thing in the corner? Click it and you'll get the rest of the story. :)**

**xox HollyShadow (Liz)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! They are great! :) Love 'em all! Here is the next chapter for you all.**

**I do not own Charmed, so don't sue......please.**

Paige and Phoebe were on their way to help Piper and Leo when the three other minions grabbed them both. Paige orbed out of the demon's grasp and orbed behind him. She kicked his feet beneath him and he crashed into the floor. Then, she called for Phoebe and orbed her out of the other demon. The minion that had Phoebe made a fireball, but Paige called for it and threw it back, terminating him. The last two demons got scared and shimmered off. Lascari saw the cowards leave and made a note to make them pay later. Paige went to get Chris and Phoebe, Piper and Leo.

"Chris? Come on Chris wake up, please," Paige coaxed as she peered into the cage. 

She grabbed one of the crystals and smashed it into the ground. A small light glowed and then it vanished. Paige tried to touch the cage and to her surprise it work, she didn't get an electric shock. She orbed inside the cage, grabbed Chris and orbed out with him. Paige checked his pulse and found one, but faint.

Phoebe was having trouble with Piper and Leo. Both were sweating heavily as well as bleeding and their breathing was getting ragged and short. Lascari looked at the damage and found it satisfying. He thought for a moment. A hard decision came to mind.

_"Should I kill them now or watch them suffer a bit more?" _he thought.

Now both Phoebe and Paige were crying. They were afraid, afraid Chris, Piper, and Leo all would die. Afraid of being left alone and of having no future at all. Phoebe glanced at Lascari, he seemed in thought and decided to leave there before someone else died.

"Paige orbed us to the Manor! Hurry," she told her sister with more tears threading to spill.

Paige nodded in agreement and grabbed Chris and Leo while Phoebe grabbed Piper and grabbed Paige. Paige had never orbed this many people so she knew that there would be some consequences because of it. All of the Halliwell family left in a swirl of blue and white orbs and appeared back in the attic of the Manor. When Lascari saw them orb he didn't become angry, he chuckled, they ran.

"Looks like I won this battle," he said victoriously, "just wait witches. I'll win the war also."  
He smiled venomously and shimmered off to find his traitors and teach them a lesson.  
  
When they got to the attic Paige immediately went to get some crystals and put them around the house, but as soon as she ran to get the crystals she felt dizzy and fell on the floor.

"Paige!" Phoebe ran over to her sister and helped her up. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I must have over used my powers, just give me a few seconds, I'll be fine. Go take care of the other guys, try and get the arrow out of Piper."  
"Okay, but rest up okay, I have enough people to worry about."  
  
Phoebe then jogged to the closet to get some towels so they could apply some pressure on Leo and Piper's wounds. A few minutes later Paige was better and did a protecting spell around the house so no demon nor warlock could enter the house. While Phoebe looked after Chris, Piper, and Leo, Paige was looking through the Book of Shadows for summon a spell to summon another whitelighter. If she did the other whitelighter could heal Leo and then they could heal Piper. She took a second to look over to where her sister was. They all looked so pale. Her eyes began to sting and tears began to fill her eyes. 

_ "No, I can do this, we can do this. They are not going to die. I'm not letting them,"_ she thought to herself and started to look through the book faster.

A few minutes later Paige got to a page in the book and finally felt some hope rise within her. She had found the spell to summon a whitelighter. She wrote the spell and was going to go show her sister when she her Phoebe scream her name.

"What's wrong?" she asked but immediately mentally kicked herself. _"What is wrong? Am I nuts? Everything is wrong!"_ Paige thought.

When she saw Phoebe she looked even worse then before, more tears streamed down her face.

"Did you find the spell?" Phoebe questioned in a hurry. 

Paige just lifted up the paper to show her that she did. Paige would think that would lift her sister's spirits a bit.

"What happened?"

Phoebe looked down at the ground and started to cry more.

"Chris, he disappeared. He just..," she stuttered a bit before finishing, "vanished. And that means that Piper's baby, .....i-it's gone," her voice cracked, barely above a whisper. 

------------------------------------------------------

**I know another cliffy, I'm so evil. Sorry. Please review, I love your reviews! :)**

**xox Holly's Shadow (Liz)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do you guys really think I would kill Chris? Of course not! Here is the next chapter! :)**

**:: I don't own Charmed, but if Aaron Spelling or C.E. Burge would ever get tired of owning it, I'm willing to own it! ::**

_ "Chris, he disappeared. He just..," she stuttered a bit before finishing, "vanished. And that means that Piper's baby, .....i-it's gone," her voice cracked, barely above a whisper._

Paige closed her eyes and looked away. It all appeared as some horrible nightmare that she was trapped in and wanted to desperately to awake from.

"We still have time, we can save them, we can save us. Come on let's go say the spell," Paige grabbed her sister's hand as they recited the spell.After a few seconds orbs appeared and they materialized into a beautiful young woman. She smiled softly, but it quickly vanished as she saw the face's of both sisters."May I help you?" she asked sweetly.She could see the hurt and sadness in their faces."We need your help," Phoebe led her to Leo, "please, heal him."The girl looked very bewildered, but immediately put her hands over Leo's wound and it started to heal, slowly, but surely it was healing.  
Paige went to check on Piper as she heard her sister unconsciously whimper. She was about to check her pulse when she saw her chest didn't rise again after it fell. Her eyes widened and she screamed for the whitelighter who was trying her hardest with Leo. She was half way done healing him when Paige dragged her over to Piper and told her to heal her. The girl put her hands over Piper's chest and a golden light appeared. For a few seconds it seemed as though it was beginning to work but after that the light dimmed and disappeared."No! This can't be happening I cannot loose another sister. Not like this," Phoebe screamed with fury, "finish healing Leo, then both of you heal Piper. Now!"The poor whitelighter did as she was told and went over to Leo's side again. After she was done with him Leo had just begun to open his eyes when Paige and Phoebe dragged him over to Piper. He suddenly woke and he and the girl started healing Piper. A few minutes into the healing process Chris' image started to appear in the same spot he seemed to vanish from. After awhile he was fully there and beginning to wake up. Paige ran to help him."Mum," he asked a bit semiconscious.He opened his eyes and saw Leo and a new mysterious whitelighter next to his mum healing her. He then fully awoke and ran to her side too. Leo looked up at him while healing. He didn't know how to feel. Happy? Mad? Betrayed?_ "They should have told me about him,"_ he thought but those thoughts were out of his head as he saw some color start to appear in Piper's face.Chris was still next to Piper holding her hand mumbling incoherent things as if though she could hear them. After she was done healing she still didn't awake. Leo thought it was best for him to take her to her room so she could rest there. Chris concurred and followed them to her room. He wasn't going to leave her out of his site neither.

Up in the attic Phoebe and Paige were thanking the kind whitelighter for her enormous help.

"Really it was nothing, glad I could help. Plus, I got to meet you guys, I always wanted to see you. Oh, and Leo, great pleasure to met him as well. I mean the famous Charmed Ones, all my friends are going to be incredibly jealous when I tell them I helped you," she explained with a laugh.Phoebe and Paige also laughed and after they exchanged their farewells she orbed out. Then both of them decided to go tell the guys to get some rest and sleep. The house was protected and they would talk about a vanquish later.  
  
The morning after the incident Piper was the first one up. She woke up and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Leo had slept next to Piper in her bed and Chris on a chair in the corner of the room. Leo moved his hand to try and touch Piper when he noticed she wasn't there. He immediately began to panic and woke Chris up. They both ran and woke up Phoebe and Paige to tell them that Piper was missing when Piper came out of the kitchen."Piper! Don't scare us like that!" Leo exclaimed as he went to hug her.Chris only sighed, a sigh of relief and smiled at the site of their parents together from the first time since he had gotten here from the future. He wasn't sure if Leo had heard him last night screaming for Piper, but he hoped he hadn't. He was just glad that everything was okay, that everyone was safe and that they were all together."Okay, Leo, I missed you too, but I have to breath too," she joked and hit Leo's arm playfully, "breakfast is done so go eat. Shooo!""I'll go get Phoebe and Paige," Chris said as he made his way up the stairs, but Leo's voice stopped him."Don't you mean _Aunt _Phoebe and _Aunt_ Paige, Chris?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think? I'm sure you guys are all glad that Chris is alive. :) Please review! **

**xox Holly's Shadow (Liz)**


	8. Unanswered Questions

**Here I am with a new chapter! Remember to please tell me what you think in your reviews. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed I certainly wouldn't be doing this right now.**

Chris turned around slowly, he wasn't really sure if he had heard Leo right. He swallowed the small, forming knot in his throat. Piper gasped and looked at Chris with a worried expression."What was that Leo?" Chris asked, his hands beginning to tremble and sweat.

Leo smiled knowing very well he had them trapped.

"Oh, I just said to go get your aunts," he replied.

Chris and Piper laughed nervously at his remark and Piper walked over to Leo and touched his forehead.  
"Are you okay Leo? I think you hit your head or something. Do you feel okay?"

Leo rolled his eyes and grabbed Piper's hand. He held it and looked at Chris. His eyes turned tender and soft. Chris was his son. Then at that moment Leo made a mental note to apologize to Chris for all those times he accused him of lying, being evil, and for just hurting him in general. He turned and looked at Chris. Looking at him in the eyes he said:

"I know."

Those two words hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe Leo knew now too. First Phoebe, then Paige, next Piper, then Victor, lastly Leo. He had worked and made up a whole new identity, a cover story, but they found him out. Now everyone knew who he really was. He just came to save his brother, but now it seemed as though he could actually not just save him, but his whole family. He could save his mum. He could have a future with her and his entire family.

"How did you find out?"

Leo lowered his gaze. The memory came to him, like it just had happened. All the images seemed so vivid.

_ Piper on the floor, unconscious. Tears running down Chris' face while hitting the cage that kept him from helping her._

"I heard you last night. When you were screaming for Piper. You called her mum. I remember putting the pieces together and then everything else was darkness."

Chris sighed and Piper let go of Leo's hands.

_"So much for a cover,"_ Chris though,_ "how stupid can I get, screaming like that."_

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it all a secret?" Leo questioned them both, not just Chris this time, but also Piper.  
"I just found out, Phoebe and Paige barely told me a few days ago," Piper answered.

Chris kept silent, he didn't know what to say, how to answer.

"Okay, then why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Piper sighed, she had already gone through all of this with her sisters.

"I knew how hard it had been when you left only one son, I didn't want you to feel the hurt of having to know you left two this time. I thought it would be for the best," she told him and then lowered her head a bit from feeling a bit ashamed.  
"Oh," was all Leo could say.  
_"She was just trying to help me by saving me pain,"_ he thought. Leo turned from Piper to Chris, who had kept quiet through all the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell us who you really were when you first got here?"

Chris knew that was coming and was already prepared to answer it.

"You know as well as I do that I wasn't able because of future consequences. If I had just told you that could or would have changed the future in many ways. I didn't want to take that chance. So that's why I made up the whole cover story, that's why I couldn't tell you who I really was. But of course, I messed up and Aunt Phoebe found me out and then I had to tell Aunt Paige about it too. They both told mum and well, you know the rest," he explained and sat down at the stairs.

"Okay, well, then I have one final question for you," Leo said, he had been confused about something since he had met Chris, he was always sour toward him. It looked like he had been after him and he wanted to know why.

"What do you have against me? You always look and talk to me with anger, why did I do to you to make you so angry at me?"

Chris could see in Leo's eyes the confusion and wonder. Tears filled his eyes as he recalled the future, his future.

------------------------------------------------

**Just review and you'll get answer to the unanswered question! :) Please review! **

**xox Holly's Shadow (Liz)**


	9. The Answer

**New chapter, here ya go, go on read! :)**

**I don't own Charmed. I don't own Charmed. I don't own Charmed! Got it? Good!**

"You were never there for me. You where there for everyone else, not me. Never me. When Wyatt needed you, you were there, when I needed you, you where nowhere to be seen. You helped half the world, but not _me_, not your own son. And the time when I needed you the most, when the incident happened, you never came. I screamed for you to help her, but you never came! You never came! You didn't save her!" Chris yelled.

His hands were in fists and the rage inside him increased as he remembered what had happened. He was crying lightly trying to hide his pain. He buried his face in his hands and tried to control his emotions.  
Piper hurried to her son and tried to comfort him and reassure him that everything would be fine. She looked at Leo as if to say 'don't dare ask another question' but Leo continued on. He wanted to know what had or was going to happen. He coveted to know what the incident was.

"Chris was incident are you talking about? Who didn't I save?"

Chris looked up, he didn't know what to do or say. He kept silent for a few seconds before standing up from his position and walking near Leo. Looking at Chris as close as he was now Leo finally saw how much Chris resembled him and Piper. He had his eyes and Piper's brown hair. He also had had his frame, stocky and medium. He continued staring at him while he began to explain.

"It was my 14th birthday, of course you weren't there, but I was already use to it. I figured I'd get a letter from you later saying how sorry you were for not being able to make it and all. The party was over and Wyatt had gone out playing. He told me he was going to go see different planes and not to tell mum because he knew she would get mad if she found out. I was playing with my new toys when I heard a loud crash downstairs. There was this demon there. aunt Phoebe, aunt Paige, and mum told me to go up stairs and hide, but I knew I had to help them so I tried my powers on him. They didn't work and I got scared, I just... just froze, I didn't know what to do," he started to sob again, but soon continued with the explanation.

"The demon threw an athame at me, but I was just frozen, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything! All I remember is mum running toward me and diving in front of me. She took the hit for me! She was bleeding really badly and I was trying to help her, I really was. Then aunt Paige and aunt Phoebe told me to get my mum out of the room and away from the demon while they fought him. The athame had hit her in the torso and I was trying to stop the bleeding, but there was so much blood! I yelled and shouted your name! I begged for you to come and save mum, but you never came!" Chris yelled at Leo and pointed a finger at him.

His eyes were blood shot from crying and he felt as though he was going to explode any minute.

"You could have saved her! But you didn't, you... you... never came," he finished and fell to the ground like once before in the cage.

Again, Piper was right there. All Leo could do is stand there in shock. He couldn't accept that he just left his wife there to die. That he didn't do anything in his power to help her.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't help, I'm sorry I never went, but maybe now that you told me I can prevent myself from becoming that person in the future," Leo tried to apologize.

Chris wiped his tears away and stood. He had never though about that.  
  
Piper couldn't believe she had died leaving his two sons alone as such a young age. She couldn't believe that Leo never came to help her, to help his son.

"You know Chris, maybe you didn't just come here to save Wyatt, and maybe you came to save us too," she commented, "who knows maybe now that I know we can stop that from happening too."

Chris grinned a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe so. Maybe I actually did change the future."

------------------------------------------

**Ok, I know Chris didn't react like that in the show, but this is _My _way. So, that's how I pictured it. If you like it review, if you don't review. :) Please, review! :)**

**xox Holly's Shadow(Liz)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. I loved them all. :)**

**Oh, and I don't own Charmed. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chris grinned a bit and nodded. "Yeah, maybe so. Maybe I actually did change the future."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Phoebe and Paige decided this was the perfect moment to step it. Phoebe had taken a shower and had gotten dress. Her short, brown hair was still a bit moist and Paige who also had taken a shower was styling a new black shirt that made her blonde-red hair color stand out more.

"Hey guys! I'm hungry what's for breakfast?" Phoebe inquired but stopped when she saw Chris' face. "What's wrong?"

Thinking fast Chris knew he had to lie, he couldn't go through the explaining again, once a day was enough for him. "Nothing, just some family bonding time."

Paige and Phoebe looked at them suspiciously. Then both their faces changed to a look of awe.

"Leo knows about you-know-what?" both sisters asked.

Piper and Chris nodded a 'yes.'

"Ok, I think that that was enough drama for everyone for today. Let's go eat now. I made pancakes for everyone," Piper told them as she led everyone to the kitchen.

After they had eaten they sat down and started to discuss the demon and what they needed to do so they could finally vanquish him.

"Okay, well, we really need to be more careful, especially if Lascari is still partners with that darklighter. If he is, we could kill the darklighter first so that danger would be gone," Phoebe said.

They were all in the living room sitting in different couches. "Yeah, I concur, I don't want what happened last night to be repeated," Chris told them.

He had already seen his mum die once, almost twice, he didn't want it to ever happen again.

"I didn't really like the almost-dying thing either. So we take out the darklighter first. Maybe we should summon him here first and trap him with the crystals then kill him. After he is dead we summon Lascari and trap him too. Say the spell, throw the potion, and boom, he is gone! No more demon," Piper remarked, grinning at her idea.

Paige liked the plan along with everyone else, but she thought there was one small problem to it. So she had to ask:

"How are we going to summon the darklighter though? Yeah, we could easily summon Lascari because of the spell in the BoS, but what about the darklighter?"

Piper had already though ahead of her and answered quiet simply.

"Well, we still have a broken arrow of his in the attic, so we can use that."

"Great sounds like a plan, so when do we put it into action?" Leo asked.

Piper shrugged. She just wanted to get it over with and not have to worry about Lascari all day. So the sooner, the better.

"How about today? I don't really want to be thinking about the whole vanquish all day. Plus, we have the spell, we have the potion, and we have the plan. What else do we need?"

"Okay, good enough for me," Phoebe answered and stood up from her comfortable position on the couch.

"Let's get demon hunting people!" Chris ordered and walked toward the attic, everyone else in tow.

Paige got the crystals ready and Phoebe did the summoning spell with the arrow because she was the only one in the house without whitelighter blood in her. They all got set and ready to let the fight begin, again.

When the darklighter arrived they were ready for him and trapped him. As much as he tried to free himself he couldn't the crystals prevented him. Piper gestured to the darklighter and he blew up in million of pieces.

"Well, he is definitely toast," teased Leo, "good aim Piper."

"Okay, yeah, let's celebrate after we kill Lascari guys," Chris said bringing everybody from their La-La Land to the real world again.

"Okay, we're summoning," Phoebe said and went to read the spell from the Book of Shadows.

The Charmed Ones read the spell and Lascari appeared. He looked disturbed but then surprised. Soon he was smiling wickedly.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, one more chapter and this story is finished! So, please review, pretty please! **

**xox Holly's Shadow**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter for this fic but be on the look out for a new one I'm working on. It's P&L! ((readers cheer)). :) **

**I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_The Charmed Ones read the spell and Lascari appeared. He looked disturbed but then surprised. Soon he was smiling wickedly._

* * *

Lascari stood in front of the Charmed Ones, inside the crystal cage the sisters had prepared for him. He was dressed like the night before.

His dark clothes were splattered with mud, dirt, and dried blood. His face showed a face of complete cockiness. His square jaw was firm and steady, and small flames glistened inside his dark black eyes. He had absolutely no clue about the sisters' plan.

"Ready to be vanquished?" Phoebe asks the demon as she and her sisters stood in front of the BoS.

"Oh, you witches are such comedians. You think you can vanquish me? Pity, it seems you have forgotten my partner," he continued to smile as he said his remark.

"Oh, you mean that darklighter?" Paige questioned.

"If you do mean him, we should probably inform you that part of him is dripping from the ceiling," Chris said to the demon and grinned as he saw that Lascari's smile had disappeared and was replaced by a look of hatred.

"What? Now what am I going to do? I have no minions left, I just finished killing the ones that betrayed me and now the darklighter is dead. That idiot! I guess I'll have to get out of this one alone," the demon though silently as he tried to control his anger.

"You think this cage is going to keep me from killing you? Remember, I have killed many witches in the past, you aren't any different," he commented and suddenly one of the crystals appeared in his hands.

He looked at the girls faces and had to grin at what he saw, a look of despair.

"What do you think after killing all those witches I didn't get anything? I have a variety of powers from witches who thought they could vanquish me and guess what, they didn't succeed, none. Do you think your going to be any different? I don't think so," Lascari said and continued to walk toward the witches, whitelighter, and Elder.

"Yeah, but you also haven't fought against the Charmed Ones either," Paige replied.

She knew they could be him. They had Leo, they had Chris, and most of all, they had each other. No human, no warlock, and certainly no demon was going to kill them without a fight.

"Well witches, let the war begin," the demon said as he made a fireball in each hand.

Without warning nor hesitation he hurled both fireballs at the Charmed Ones, who ducked out of the way.

Paige called one before it hit something and threw it at Lascari who got hit with it. He flew back into the wall but immediately recovered and grabbed the nearest table. He flung the table toward the sisters who again, ducked.

"Hey! That was a brand new table! Do you have any idea how much that cost?" Piper fumed.

She got up from where she was on the ground and waved her hand at the demon who in return crashed into the ground with force. The girls, along with the guys and demon in the room looked at Piper with a look of bewilderment. Piper didn't have telekinesis. So how could she have done that?

"It's baby Chris, I'm tapping into his powers," she thought along with the other people in the room, but Lascari didn't seem to have grasped that.

He still looked surprised and confused, the sisters decided to take advantage of that and attack at full force now.

"Piper you keep him down, Phoebe you look in the book for the vanquishing spell," Paige ordered and then called for the potion that would take care of the demon pest in the room.

Piper kept on flinging and hurling him against different objects in the room and it seemed as though she was enjoying it. Leo and Chris stood back and watched the whole fight. They knew better then to interfere when the Charmed Ones were fighting, but to help out if help was needed.

"Got it!" Phoebe yelled as she finally found the spell.

Paige and Piper were at her sides in seconds. Soon the sisters started reading the spell. Lascari was barely beginning to stand from another blow to the wall that he didn't even notice the spell being read until it was too later.

"What?! No!" he screamed as he suddenly burst into pieces.

Everyone took a minute to recover and look around them.

"Sweet victory!" Phoebe smiled triumphantly and hugged Piper.

"Nice little nifty power you got Chris," Paige remarked as she grinned.

"Thanks," he said and blushed a bit by the comment.

"Okay, guys everyone did a great job but I'm tired, little Chris is getting restless and I need to take a nap," Piper told them as she went to her room.

"Okay, rest up honey," Paige and Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I better because this house is a mess! I swear demons better start cleaning up after themselves because this is getting ridiculous!" Piper whined. As she slammed the attic door a piece of the demon fell to the floor.

"I think she has a point," Paige concurred while making a face of disgust and walking out of the attic.

Chris and Leo orbed out seconds later, leaving Phoebe alone.

A small smile formed on her face. Another demon vanquished and another normal day in the Halliwell Manor. Sighing she closed the Book of Shadows in front of her and headed out of the attic. Taking another look around the room she softly closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please tell me in your reviews. :)**


End file.
